Fragments Of Time
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: Part of my "Inside the Sand" collection. "Did you ever stop to consider that maybe I feel trapped?" [Gaara, Shukaku]


_A/N: I felt like there could/should have been more with Gaara and his messed up relationship with Shukaku, so I wrote this. Spoilers for chapter 656, but that's an older one, so no one's gonna listen to this. _

_I don't own _Naruto_, or the dialogue used in _656_, just the stuff that I've written other than that__._

_Sorry for any typos I happened to miss._

* * *

**Fragments Of Time**

* * *

.

.

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe I feel trapped?" His volume is rising, keeps rising, rises until the whole room vibrates with his words. "That maybe I have been bound by the human anatomy for so long that it's taken a toll? Perhaps there was a time when I was sane - when _you _were sane, dear boy! I have been condemned to ogle at the pent up walls of hominid souls for all eternity, until your damned race runs thin, until the knowledge of how to seal the likes of us away becomes a thing of the past. Tell me, _kit_, have you ever taken a moment to consider how it is for me?!"

When the monstrous echo fades and dies into the darkness, he glares down with pinpointing, sulfuric eyes that do not blink. In return, his _jinchuuriki_ stares back calmly, not once lowering his lids or avoiding his seemingly blank gaze.

Semi-chapped lips part to reply. "Shukaku. Have you ever taken a moment...to consider a future where we were friends?"

The _Ichibi_ growls; it's a low, threatening rumble that ever so slightly reverberates through the sandy floor. Gaara frowns a little deeper, disapproving exasperation knotting within his chest.

"Merely a suggestion," the young man explains in a monotone voice. "However, if we remain enemies, I will not be able to allow you time outside."

"For fear that I will kill?" Shukaku chuckles dryly.

The new Kazekage, only appointed days ago, inhales sharply. He is used to hearing the giant raccoon's ravings of murder and twisted history that he lived once. Gaara recalls having been forced to listen to a list of faceless names that were slaughtered by his _Bijuu_. He couldn't remember any in particular, for there had been countless over the centuries that the Tailed Beast had existed in. The idea that this creature looming over his head, who whispers in his ear at night when everyone but him is asleep, who hums crooked lullabies in failed attempts to drag him into unconsciousness, has stolen the lives of so many makes him sick.

"I have managed to regain my sanity," Gaara says aloud after a moment of silence. "The sanity you once took from me." He glances up and fixes Shukaku with his sight. "Now it is your turn."

"Bite me."

"I'd rather not."

Shukaku appears vaguely startled by the humorless comeback and scowls sourly. "_Che_."

Gaara slowly gets to his feet from the sitting position he had adopted earlier. Taking a leisurely collection of peers around the ominous area, he moves so he can crane his neck to see the beast's face. He feels small, insignificant before this enormous entity - but he ignores that feeling and steps forward. "I will return tomorrow."

His inner demon hisses angrily when Gaara pats the tip of its nose with his open palm, having to stand on his toes to reach up that high.

.

.

The mortal does come back.

He does so every day, after his sister and brother have retired to their rooms to sleep and he is alone in his office chair with no one to interrupt him. He reclines in his seat and closes his black-ringed eyes and opens them again to be under the scrutiny of the _Ichibi_.

And every time he appears, Gaara asks if Shukaku is ready to mend their wounds and form a truce.

And every time, he stays firm, telling the brat that it's just a waste of his time.

.

.

When his c_hakra _is being swallowed by the container for the Ten-Tails, he laughs bitterly.

Just before the last of him is gone, Shukaku reaches out within their personal, mental corridor where Gaara has visited him every day but this one; his paw is huge, larger than the human himself, but gently, he pats his _jinchuuriki's_ head with his open palm.

Then he's sucked away to be sealed once again, but not before hearing the lifeless body hit the solid ground.

(It sounds just like all the others he has eradicated.)

.

.

_So you're alive_, he thinks.

Gaara blinks thoughtfully back at him before turning away. He's crouched on a hovering bunch of sand looking quite bruised up and weary. His back is facing him, that old and familiar gourd strapped to his vest heavily. The Kazekage takes in a level breath and speaks.

"Shukaku...I need you to lend me your power to seal Madara."

The way his sentence sounds is irritating. But the devil decides it best to play along for a minute. "You mean _Sabaku Soutaisou_?"

He isn't stupid, that much is for certain, because Gaara holds a hint of suspicion within him as he answers. "Yes. A huge version of it."

It's all just so fucking priceless. So moronic and amusing and ridiculous that Shukaku cannot contain the laughter that spills from his throat and booms into the sky. "Now that I'm not bound to a _jinchuuriki _anymore...why should I listen to what you say?" He is still giggling manically on the inside, puffs of hilarity escaping his vocal cords at times. He's distracted, so when Gaara says what he has to, it catches him off guard.

"I didn't order you...I asked you for a favor. If you don't want to, it's alright. I will ask someone else to help me."

The savage does not utter a thing for a long pause. He replays those words over and over again in his mind, torn between screaming bloodthirsty curses or inducing yet another fit of sobbing guffaw. But Shukaku settles for keeping quiet as his former container tells him he'll go find someone else to assist him.

Against better judgement, Shukaku rumbles out coherent declarations. He talks of Uzumaki Naruto and his stupid _Kyuubi_. He claims the raccoon will always outdo to fox and the boy seems to find this somewhat amusing - he can tell this somehow, even with the Kazekage's straight expression. The Tailed Beasts around them decide to join in their quest at ridding the world of Madara and there's a great moment where everything is united and it makes him ill.

Before heading out, Shukaku catches something.

Gaara is peeking over his shoulder, smiling.

.

.

It feels good to be free.

.

.

It feels good to fight side by side.

.

.

_~Finish~_


End file.
